Shooting Stars
by XxXxhinoru14xXxX
Summary: 3 years and a half before Naruto left Konaha to train with Jiraya. Something happened that day and Hinata is not able to remember about him anymore. Why can't she remember about him? How did this affected Hinata now? Naruhina Please R n R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. This is my new Fanfic, Shooting Stars. Yayness!!! XD And for those who don't know, I obviously don't own Naruto. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hn" Normal talking

" _Hn"_ Thinking or flashbacks

" _My father have always told me that dreams are like shooting stars, always followed by wishes. He said that dreams make your life have a special sense."_ She let her long dark blue hair down and looked up the sky again. She loved watching the stars in the non cloudy nights, that always makes her fell peaceful.

" HINATA!!!, dad said it's to time to sleep!!!" a girl yelled.

" Ok, good night Hanabi" she continue watching the sky, but she noticed that someone was still watching her.

" Hanabi!!!, go to your room"

" Fine…" She got out and closed the door.

" _Dreams.."_ she sighed. "_I only wish.. that something… happens, or maybe something… new" _

" I KNOW YOU STILL AWAKE!!!" Hanabi said in a childish tone.

" Same as you Hanabi" She said

" SLEEP"

" I will if you stop yelling Hanabi!"

She closed her window and tagged herself into her bed. She close her lavender eyes and…

" ARE YOU SLEEPING HINATA?!"

" I was…"

" SORRY…"

She covered her face with a white blanket and close her eyes again; this time without any interruption.

_Next day… afternoon_

Hinata was walking back from her training. She looked at her watch…_"5:20.. I'll buy something to eat"_ She was in front of Ichiraku's when she spotted a blonde male eating inside the restaurant. _"He's… cute, and a little…familiar"_ she walked nearer trying not to be noticed. The blond turned to look at her, his bright blue eyes meet hers. She blushed, he almost spitted out all the ramen.

" Hinata-chan?!"

She walked away quickly asking herself many things _"Why I always have to do this?!! Do I already know him?, why does he know my name?…"_ and leaving a very confused boy "_ Was that Hinata?!!, why she walked away like that?!!!"_

" That guy…" She whispered " I feel, that I know him from somewhere". She settle down in her chair.

**Sunny Hyuga has logged in**

**Power n' Petals has logged in**

**Sunny Hyuga:** Hi Sakura-chan!

**Power n' Petals:** Hi Hinata! What's up?!

**Sunny Hyuga:** Not much, I just did something very embarrassing…

**Power n' Petals:** What?!!

**Sunny Hyuga:** I saw a really cute guy, he turned to looked at me and I ran away.

**Power n' Petals:** HINATA!!! Why you always do the same?!

**Sunny Hyuga:** I don't know, I just wanted to buy something at Ichiraku's.

**Power n' Petals:** Describe him

**Sunny Hyuga:** He was blonde and had beautiful blue eyes.

**Power n' Petal:** Wait… blonde, blue eyes, ramen!!!

**Sunny Hyuga:** What?

**Power n' Petals:** I know him off course, come on Hinata… how can't you remember?!! You always blushed in front of him… especially.

**Sunny Hyuga:** Who?!

**Power n' Petals:** He's back!!!…. Sorry Hinata, Tsunade-sama is waiting for me.

**Sunny Hyuga:** Isn't it a little bit late?

**Power n' Petals:** Yeah, but she said that's important. I hope it isn't about buying sake…

**Sunny Hyuga:** Huh?

**Power n' Petals:** Nothing XD, bye Hina

**Sunny Hyuga:** But… tell me

**Power n' Petals:** You'll figure it out. Bye

**Power n' Petals has logged off**

**Sunny Hyuga has logged off**

She sighed and walked to her room. She sat beside the window. _"So, I know him."_ She rested her head in her hands trying to remember._"Na-Naruto-__kun__..! was that..him"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Thanks a lot for reading!!! Sorry, short I know XP Ideas and reviews welcome X3**

**H14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!!! Please forgive me for the late update. I'll like to thanks the awesome people who review and or alert X3. Then, I have a new plan!!! So I decided that Naruto left the village 3 and a half years ago. I'll like to say one day late Happy b-day to Hinata of the Waterfall!!! This chapter is for you and all the ones who read this FF XD**

**Last but unfortunately not least….the disclaimer. Oh, Deidara is here!!! So… you know what I'll ask you for Dei-chan.**

**Deidara: H14 doesn't own Naruto, otherways she shouldn't had ask me to say this,un.**

**H14: Thanks Dei-chan, But you forgot about something.**

**Deidara: Oh… she'll never own it.**

**H14: Not that!!! Meanwhile I make him remember, let's go on with chapter 2!!!**

Tsunade's office 9:50 pm 

" So, we can't make her remember about him Tsunade-sama? Sakura said looking at the blonde hokage.

" Yes, she might barely remember him…barely" She made emphasis.

" I have to keep her from knowing what happened, especially that day"

" And most important…" She got up from her chair ," Make sure everyone especially Naruto to do the same" she said walking beside the window.

" Hai" she nodded, " Who else know about this?"

" Some other jounins, Team Guy, and Naruto" She paused for a moment " There's something else I need to tell you," she stared through the window, " It's believe, that Orochimaru is dead" Sakura smirked, Tsunade continued " Sasuke-san… killed him"

"Oh…" Sakura looked down

" Remember this; even if the Akatsuki is destroyed…or half destroyed, is better not to make her recognize the situation, we might regret about it" She looked to her apprentice. " Again, she might recognize him, and some things early during the academy time, but not further"

" I'll tell him not to make her remember anything especially the day he left"

…..

Next day 

" Father" Hiashi stopped not even looking at her daughter.

" Remember…I'll do my best… not only to make you feel proud of me" she sighed, " I want to show everybody…what I can do, trust…me" She spoke calmly and quietly. He turned to looked at her.

" You know I can't trust you about this, you know you aren't able to be a ninja. We both know that you're wasting time"

" But you have told me...that I have to have a dream!, follow my way" She raised a little her voice.

" This is not your path. You were born and grew weak, that's your destiny. We have ALREADY talked about this Hinata!!!" He yelled, making her falling tears coming down, but she held them. She knew crying in front of him make her looked weaker. "_Destiny, fate… now I know where Neji got this from"_

" I'll go to my training" She finally spoke walking out of the Hyuga compound. _"Maybe he's kinda right. I really don't have a dream…yet. But Being a Ninja has always been my dream"_

…..

"_knock, knock"_

" Sakura-chan!!?" the spiky haired boy hugged her happily

" Hi Naruto-kun!!! We haven't seem each other in years" She noticed that he was taller than her.

" Wow. You're a taller than me now"

" I know, I feel so" He smiled

" Listen, I have to tell you about something. It's about Hinata."

" Hinata! I saw her yesterday I think"

" Yes you did"

" How do you know?" _"If I tell him, she might kill me…or not but.."_

" That's not the point…. It's really important" She looked at him

" Ok, come in" They walked into the apartment and sat on the couch.

" Tsunade-shissou wants me to make sure about something" He looked at her curiously

" What did old-lady-Tsunade said?

" The day you left to train with that pervert, something happened…" She stopped. He looked down.

" Yes…. I remember"

" After you left Tsunade-sama and some other ninjas made Hinata forget what happened" She turned to look at him, " We shouldn't make her remember about that, and about you" He widened his eyes

" So, that's why she ran"

" No, she ran because she's shy because…" He gave her a puzzled face. _"Damn it!! I almost tell that again…"_

" Never mind. Tell me what exactly happened that day"

**H14: End of this chappie!!! Deidara now remembers what he had to say. **

**Deidara: H14 has a poll in her profile: Which Naruto character do you hate the most?**

**H14: Also…**

**Deidara: Review please, so she can know what you think about this and if you have any idea.**

**H14: Thanks for reading!!! Cookies for all!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people!!! Thank you for all the awesome reviews!!! X3 I know you're curious so let's move one with the disclaimer. Today's guest is Gaara!!!**

**Gaara: Thanks, and for all those who doesn't know, Hinoru-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**H14: Not yet XD**

**Gaara: …**

He looked up " I remember I was standing near the village main gates, waiting for the Ero-Sennin. The only person I hadn't seen in the whole day was Hinata. Then I saw someone was hiding behind a tree…"

Flashback " Hinata?!" 

" _Naruto-kun" She said quietly_

" _What are you doing here?" He walked closer_

" _I was…I wanted to tell you… to be careful" He turned to face her_

"_Thanks Hinata" He smiled_

" _I…was worried now that the akatsuki is after you" She blushed_

" _Don't worry Hinata-chan!!!" He smiled "The Ero-Sennin would be with me and I'm sure I can beat them!!!"_

" _Oh..." She smiled_

"_I should be going now. See you later Hinata, thank you for everything" He walked._

" _Bye Naruto-kun" He waved. She stood there, she wanted to make sure that he would be ok. She was really worried since she knew about the akatsuki. "I should…take a look" She activated her byakugan. She looked at his way, she detected 3 men hiding near. She knew who were them._

" _Naruto-kun!!!" She said_

" _Huh?!" Her turned to look her_

" _Stay here please…" She ran looking for help. " Why she looked so…in panic?!" He thought._

_She spotted a white hair man "He'll help" she thought_

" _Jiraya-sama…the akatsuki are near, they come for him"_

" _Huh?!" He said_

" _I used my byakugan. There are 3 of them"_

" _Thank you. Let's go before is too late" He said. They got quickly there. He was still standing there._

" _Were you leaving without me?!! You know it's dangerous, baka" Jiraya said_

" _Hey, you were taking too long!!!, and anyway what's the problem?!"_

" _The akatsuki are here. They would had trapped you if they had seen you alone. This girl detected them" Naruto looked at Hinata._

" _Wow, thanks Hinata!!!" The three men appeared from behind._

" _You were saved now kid. You're lucky" Itachi chuckled_

" _We will be after you anyway" Kisame said looking at Jiraya and Naruto_

" _You still want to beat my foolish little brother, right Naruto" Naruto grinned_

" _He left only to kill you. I'm leaving because I need to" Naruto said_

" _Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered._

" _And you, you tell them about us, hum?" Deidara said. Hinata was shocked. She knew she was able to do something_

"_Look at me. Hum, a Hyuga...interesting" Itachi said " Look at me. The next time Naruto comes back…you have three options: Killing the boy. Killing your clan and we'll take Tsunade's apprentice, that pink haired girl; or coming with us while watching your village destroying. You choose"_

" _LEAVE HER ALONE, what do you want to gain with that?!" Naruto yelled annoyed._

" _That's a stupid question, kid. We have to go" Itachi said leaving Hinata fainted._

" _Hinata?!!"_

…

_Hinata waked up in the hospital watching some jounins and Tsunade by her side._

"_We must make her forget... everything" Tsunade said_

End of the flashback 

" That happened. I left before knowing what Tsunade decided to do. Then you told me and know I understand"

" That's so sad…" Sakura looked down

" Yes I know. Jiraya told me that they do that to her mainly because they detected her feelings. I still don't get I right" He said

" Damn you, isn't it obvious?! All the things erased in her memory…maybe you never cared about them"

" Off course I care about her. She's so nice to me, and we shared many moments. We were friends and now… she doesn't know that. Not many people cared about me like she did. And I still haven't thank her properly. That day she saved my life" He sighed

" You can help her. We are close friends and I know she recognize you. You can't thank her now, but If you become friends…" _"Or something more!!!, she'll thank him forever"_

" That's right, I'll looked for her. Thanks Sakura-chan" She smiled _"I still have to talk with Team guy, in case something happens…The most probably thing to happen can be killing her clan… and taking me!!!"_

" I have to go, see you later" Sakura run quickly to the door

" Erm..bye" _"This is sad, I fell terrible, poor Hina-chan. Is not her fault, she just wanted to help me. This is not gonna be easy"_ He got out from his apartment looking for the lavender eyed girl" _"If something happens, she'll kill me"_

……………………………………………………………………….

" Weak, a failure, not destined to be whatever… only a few words that she normally hear everyday. Also sometimes violence" Neji said

" It would definitely be killing her clan" Tenten said

" Thanks Tenten, you're not being helpful"

" I didn't know that she suffers that much" Sakura said

" Anyway, why are their plans for. Her clan, she, we all know why Naruto… and why you" Tenten said

" I don't know. But I don't want to be slaved, killed or rape by any of that freaking guys. Remember when we had that mission in Suna, when I killed Sasori-sama"

" Yeah, they are a bunch of freaks" Neji said

" The most probably is the whole Konoha, so we will all die and they would take her; or killing the Hyuga and Neji would die and they'll take you. But she won't kill him. Neji, anyway you're dead" Tenten said grinning at Neji. He glared back.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

" Wow, this house is huge!!!, I can't believe Hinata lives here" Naruto said standing in front of her house. He heard someone broke a glass or something.

" Huh?!"

" Hiashi-sama, please stop it!!! Don't treat her like that" Neji yelled _"Was that Neji?!"_

" Stop it please, she's your daughter!!!" Tenten begged _" Tenten?! Hinata must be in trouble, I should get in!!!"_

**Sorry, this chapter sucks. XP I promise next time would be better. I have a dream, and you can help, Gaara please tell them.**

**Gaara: World domination**

**H14: No… the other**

**Gaara: Reviews**

**H14: Yes, so I can continue, and better XD**

**Gaara: Your reward would be cookies.**

**H14: Yes, tell me if you come to Costa Rica so you can take them XD **

**Thanks for reading!!! Ja ne!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people and please forgive me for taking so long to update but I ha****d a deep author block and I hate it**** to happen. I'll like to thank My Chemical Romance and ****Nickelback**** for giving me inspiration to write, I really was completely stuck. Then I'll like to thank my awesome reviewers ****and sorry for making you wait. And last, special ****thanks to ****Shikamaru**** for coming ****and tell****ing**** the disclaimer for me.**

**Shikamaru****: You were the one who dragged me here.**

**H14: Sorry but I had to invite someone, now disclaimer please.**

**Shikamaru****: Ok, so as you know the troublesome girl here doesn't own ****Naruto**

**H14: You are right ****Shika****, thanks for your help and finally….chapter 4!!!**

The blue eyed opened the gates from the big house and ran quickly inside the house._ "What the hell is happening there?!"_ He got up stairs and walked inside a big room, where he saw Hinata on the floor.

"Hiashi-Sama, Hinata isn't the problem here" Neji yelled almost in Hiashi's face.

" It's all her fault, I told her never to talk me about that anymore. She's the problem, the problem of all this things happening, she just make me feel a failure… no wait she's the failure"

" And you should feel that way. What's wrong with you?!! Isn't she your daughter? Why did you treat her like that?!" Naruto said running in.

" What are you doing here" Tenten whispered

"Na-Naruto? Hinata gasped. _"Sakura was right, she remember__s__ me__…__, well, my name"_

"You!!! Get out of here, it's your fault too. You made her even more miserable" Neji widened his eyes_ "I have to get her out of here before __it's__ too late"_ He thought

"Otousan…. What do you mean?" Hinata spoke trying to get up

"Naruto. Take Hinata out of here, I'll catch you up in a minute" Neji said. Naruto quickly picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing!!!" Hiashi yelled . Naruto was about to speak when Tenten almost kicked him out

"Just run!!!" Tenten said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto put Hinata down, they were a few kilometers away from the house.

" Are you ok?" He asked. Suddenly her face turned red, which reminded Naruto that she was totally shy, but he was still wondering why.

"Hai"

"We should wait for Neji, but tell me, what happened?!" He sat down in the grass.

" My father…is mad at me" She answered looking down.

" But, that's no excuse for treating you like that. Are you hurt or something, I heard something break" She looked at her wrist

"Not really"

"Let me see that. That man is an aggressor, how can you put up with him and live in the same house" He examined her wrist which was bleeding and she could barely move.

"Neji-nii helps me anytime he can" the Hyuga heiress looked at Naruto. _"Why__ do__ I fee__l like if I haven't seen him in all my __life.__ I can't remember, but I still know i__t'__s him" _She thought

" Wow, the things have changed a lot since I left. I remember you father wasn't sick" He remembered that he couldn't talk a lot about her past "I mean, when you were very little and…that stuff"

"Yes, I guess"

Neji and Tenten walked quickly towards them.

"Let's go somewhere else, we need to talk" Neji said

"Yes, we really need to" Naruto said, "Let's go to my apartment"

**Naruto's**** Apartment**

"I think it's really dangerous that Hiashi is living with Hinata" Tenten said

"I agree, but we can't kick him out of his own house" Naruto said

"Yes we can, he has many other houses"

"But, what do we do with Hanabi?"

"What's that?" Naruto said

"That…she is my sister" Hinata said

"Oh sorry, did he treat her that way too?" Naruto said sitting in his couch.

"Not really, Hanabi actually has no idea about the problem"

"Hinata can stay in my house tonight. Neji you go to your house, and think please" Tenten said.

"Ok, I will"

"But go to the hospital first, so Sakura can help you with your wrist" Naruto said

"Ok, thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled. The two girls walked out of the apartment

"I think I'm going too. And don't worry, Hiashi won't tell her about what happened. Remember one of the things endanger is our clan. But it'll really be a problem if we let her suffer more"

"Thank you,… It's my fault, I have to resolve this" Neji walked out. _"When could she be able to remember, thi__s is getting worst. What will__ happen, if __Sasuke__ kills his brother, would that help__in __some way?"_

**I'm so sorry, this is short. I promise next time would be longer. But first a question: Would you like me to kick ****Hiashi**** out of his house? Yep u ****decide**** and please…REVIEW. Thanks for reading!!!**

**Ja**** ne!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!! This is chapter 5!! First and most important I'll like to thank my awesome reviewers, you guys rock XD keep reviewing X3. Next, the disclaimer…I hate this part… anyway I don't own Naruto, but someday…**

**Kakashi: You'll never.**

**H14: Hey!! Can't I dream?!**

**Kakashi: Nope, you have to write. ****So…**

**H14: Ok then…**

It was about one in the afternoon. Naruto was lying lazily in his sofa, eating popcorn in a bowl above his chest. _"No missions for today, and st__ill not knowing anything about Hinata's problem. Poor her, she's so quiet, nice… so why these kinds of things have to happen to people like her._ _I really feel I have to help her. She helped me when I__ need it, and I can't stand__ people__ that__ take advantage of people's weakness. That happened to me, Sasuke and his power thirst and many other people. It's really unfair" _He thought staring at the roof. _"This is boring, why haven't they __called me?!"_

_"When this began)I had nothing to say And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_(I was confused) And I let it all out to find " He sang_

_"That I'm not the only person with these things in mind (Inside of me)_

_ But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_ (Nothing to lose) Just stuck/ hollow and alone And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own"_

"Damn it!! That's my cell phone ringtone, I forgot…" (A/N: Sorry, I thought on this and I felt I had to put this XD) He jumped out of his sofa quickly.

"Hello?!" He answered

_"Hey__ Naruto, this is Tenten can you come to my house now? We have taken a decision."_

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

_"Oh can you bring some aspirins? Hinata is a little sick"_

"Ok. That psycho gives everybody a headache"

_"Thanks, __ja__ ne!"_ He took his keys and walked out.

The blond boy was walking through the streets of the sunny village. He walked in front of a shop and a little fox plushy called his attention. He smiled. _"Hehehe, this is funny, and orange. I wonder if Hinata would like it. I don't know why I feel like buying this"_ He bought it and then he bought the medicines. Soon he arrived at Tenten's house. Neji, Hinata, and Sakura were waiting.

"Hi people" He smiled "How's your wrist Hinata?"

"It's better. S-Sakura healed me yesterday" She blushed slightly

"Did you bring the medicines, Naruto?" Tenten asked closing the door.

"Yes, and I bought this also" He took out the plush and handed it Hinata "This is for you too" She turned totally red and confused.

"Awww, i-it's adorable!! …T-thank you" She hardly spoke.

Sakura smiled at Naruto. _"Well, I hope he__ found out what I was trying to say. Hinata must feel very, very happy"_

"Well, enough flirting. Now that we all together, Neji please tell us what you decided" Tenten said.

" Hiashi can't continue hurting Hinata. We all know that. So I decided to talk to Tsunade Sama to help us with this, because the best thing we can do is getting him out of the house." He said.

"But, Neji…what about Hanabi?"

"Don't worry Hinata, we can help you with her. It's dangerous for her too" Tenten said "Hinata…"

"It-it's my fault..." a tear fall down of her cheek "I'm the one who failed"

"Hinata, what are you saying? You are a very talented ninja, a great friend and an intelligent person"

"You are right Sakura" Naruto looked at her. "I know exactly how you feel, dattebayo" he looked down "That man is crazy, you can't keep like this"

"Naruto is right" Neji said "Tenten and I will go to Hokage's office"

"I'll go too" Sakura stood up "Listen Naruto, you need to take Hinata to eat. She hasn't eaten since yesterday. And she will get worst if she continues that depressed" _"I know you can!!"_ she thought.

" Sakura…"

"Don't worry Hinata. He's a nice guy" She smiled

"But…"

"Don't worry Hinata, we are taking the right decision"

_**Ichiraku's half an hour latter…**_

"So Hinata, why are you so sad for this, your life will get better, aren't you happy?"

"Yes but…he was right about me. I- I don't know what to do with my life" She said sadly.

"That will come later, don't worry" Naruto said swallowing some noodles (if u call a mouthful of ramen some)

"Sometimes I feel like if my identity was erased from me. I used to have a goal in my life, my father didn't use to hurt me, and I used…to have something that helped me going on, but…suddenly…"

"Things changed…" Naruto sigh _"Damn __Itachi__ and his damn abilities__ to control innocent __people,__ I know someday she'll need to know it"_

**I'm really sorry for the ending, I had so many ideas that it ended up in a mess XP ****Thank**** you for reading!! ****Oh for the ones who don't know, ****Naruto's**** ringtone was "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park. ****Please ****review**** and remember all ideas are welcome.**

**Ja**** ne!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!! I really tried to update earlier, but school really sucks T-T. Ok, now disclaimer time, and today Akamaru will help me:**

**Akamaru: Arf, arf, arf arf!! (Translation: H14 doesn't own Naruto)**

H14: Thank you Akamaru that was just what I wanted to hear. Ok chapter 6!!

_**Previously…**_

"_So Hinata, why are you so sad for this, your life will get better, aren't you happy?"_

"_Yes but…he was right about me. I- I don't know what to do with my life" She said sadly._

"_That will come later, don't worry" Naruto said swallowing some noodles (if u call a mouthful of ramen some)_

"_Sometimes I feel like if my identity was erased from me. I used to have a goal in my life, my father didn't use to hurt me, and I used…to have something that helped me going on, but…suddenly…"_

"_Things changed…" Naruto sigh _

**Chapter 6**

"Huh?" Her watered eyes were facing the bowl of ramen.

"Things changed. Isn't it always the same?" Naruto said trying not to speak a word more than he had to. "Come on, cheer up Hinata" He smiled

"Thanks" Her tears stopped falling. She was finishing her ramen while Naruto was ordering his third bowl.

"Wow, you really like ramen" She said

"Yes, and today I'm not very hungry. Don't you remember that time when…" He stopped.

"Nothing, you weren't there" He sigh

"Oh"

"Tell me…how are Kiba, Shino and Akamaru?"

"T-they are fine. Akamaru has grown a lot."

"Cool, I want to see that"

They were into a deep silence. Since Naruto wasn't able to talk what he wanted, he couldn't choose the right topic to talk, not even the right words to speak.

"So, do you like music, Hina-chan? Can I call you like that?" He drank a glass of water.

"Y-yes, and yes I like music"

"Oh, and you like dancing? Do you like DDR?"

"What?"

"Je je, I have one in my home, I can show you later what it is" "_Great, just keep talking Naruto"_ He thought.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Hinata?"

"A w-what?" She turned bright red.

"Do you really need me to explain that?"

"_Do you really need me to explain that?" _Those words bounced in her head and suddenly she fall to the floor.

"Hina? Hinata?? HINATA WAKE UP!!"

"God, what should I do? I remember she used to faint but why now?!"

_**Tsunade's office**_

"Tsunade Sama?" Sakura asked

"Why didn't you guys tell me this before? You know it could had been too late" Tsunade said thinking deeply on the situation.

"I'm sorry Godaime, but Hinata Sama didn't want me to talk about it" Neji explained

"Ok, we definitely need to take him out of the house, at least until…" She was cut by Sakura.

"But leaving Hinata alone could be dangerous too. Naruto is now here, the Akatsuki can come in any moment, and we still don't have news about them"

"Sakura is right, we don't know how much time we have left" Tenten looked at Neji worried.

"Yes, I know, she'll need company. But first we need to get him out, I'll send some jounins to do that, I'll call you when we are ready, and we would decide that" Tsunade said

"Ok, thank you" The tree teens left the room. Tsunade browsed on some papers in her desk and she realized she was forgetting about something.

"Sakura" She called. The pink haired kunnoichi walked back to the office.

"Yes, Tsunade Sama?

"I need to give you something" She grabbed a folder.

"What is it?"

"It's report. We have been investigating about Sasuke and Orochimaru" She handed her the file.

"Are the rumors true?" She looked at her master.

"See it yourself"

_**Outside the office . Five minutes later**_

"_They gonna clean up your looks_

_with all that lies on the books_

_to make a citizen out of you…"_Sakura's cell phone rang

"Hello?" She answered

"_Sakura, it's me Naruto" _

"Hi. We already talked to Tsunade Sama"

"_Cool, but I have a problem"_

"_Well, we were eating and she passed out. We are in my apartment." _

"Oh…I'll be there in a minute" She closed her phone

"What happened?" Tenten asked

"Hinata fainted, I need to go to Naruto's" Sakura said

"Again? I thought she wouldn't have that problem anymore" Neji said confused.

"Neji, we have to look for Lee and Guy sensei. We need to go to that mission"

"You're right Tenten" They stopped walking

"Ok, I'll call you later guys. See ya" Sakura said

She continued her way to her teammate's apartment. She was holding the papers Tsunade gave her. _"Sasuke, I hope…" _ She sigh "_Naruto needs to know this. I hope he finally realized what I was trying to show him. Poor Hinata, knowing her, she must had misunderstand, maybe that's why she fainted"_

**Ok,that's all for now XD, I'm really sorry; I really tried to make it longer. Sakura's ringtone was "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. This time I won't update until I get 25 (or much more…) reviews. Last time I didn't get many, and that's sad T-T. Next week I'll have my exams in school (that's sad too), but in case I get the amount of reviews I'll like to, I will update. Thanks for reading!!**

**Akamaru: Arf, arf!! (Translation: Review please!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! Well finally I'm writting this after…many time. I´m really sorry but school really mess my happy life and I bearly have time to sleep, so please sorry. I didn´t reached the amount of reviews I wanted, but anyways I really won't want to deception my loyal readers, I really thank you all. Today Neji will help me with the disclaimer.**

**Neji: This girl doesn´t own Naruto.**

**H14: Though I want to.**

**Neji: Right, but just write and I'll help you.**

**H14: Really?!**

**Neji: Just keep writing.**

**H14: You are mean-evil Neji.**

**Neji: You… write before Christmas time starts, and you know…we are in may.**

_Previously:_

"_What happened?" Tenten asked_

"_She fainted, I need to go to Naruto's apartment" Sakura said_

"_Again, I thought she wouldn't have that problem anymore" Neji said confused._

"_Neji, we have to look for Lee and Guy sensei. We need to go to that mission" _

"_You're right Tenten" They stopped walking_

"_Ok, I'll call you later guys. See ya" Sakura said_

_She continued her way to her teammate's apartment. She was holding the papers Tsunade gave her. "Sasuke, I hope…" She sigh "Naruto need to know this. I hope he finally realized what I was trying to show him. Poor Hinata, knowing her, she must had misunderstand, maybe that's why she fainted"_

**Chapter 7**

"_I wonder why you always faint like that_" Naruto stared at the unconscious Hyuga lying in the sofa "_I guess Sakura is right, there was always something this girl wanted to tell me_" He walked in front of the sofa _"She's so… mysterious"_ He looked at her closer. _"There is something about her that always caught my attention"_ She opened her eyes slowly and discovered a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"N-Naruto?" She looked at her surroundings. "Where I am?"

"You are in my house", he smiled "Feel welcome and…you fainted so you'll need to rest a bit" _"I fainted?!" _She though. Naruto walked into his kitchen and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"I prepared you a cinnamon tea and Sakura will buy you a snack. I could have gone earlier but I had to take care of you" Her cheeks turned bright pink. "Thanks Naruto-kun, I love cinnamon"

"Are you ok?" She shook her head.

"Narutooo!!" Sakura called from the door.

"Come in!!" The pink haired kunoichi walked in carrying a big bag and the files Tsunade gave her.

"Hey guys!! Are you better Hina?"

"Yes, I just feel dizzy"

"Did you bring the things I asked you for, Sakura-chan?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes. Look.." She took off from the bag a box with cinnamon rolls, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb and a mirror.

"What is that for?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well, we talked to Tsunade-sama. She said you can't stay at your home for a while. Neji and you sister will stay with Tenten." Sakura explained

"But why I can't stay at home?"

"Tsunade said is for protection"

"From what?" She questioned. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other; they knew they couldn't say a word.

"Maybe she was drunk" Naruto smiled nervously. Inner Sakura: "From all the things you could have said…you said that"

"You know Hinata, just for protection, so don't worry. Neji, Lee and I will bring you your things later, after they finish their mission. Tenten will help your sister with her training"

"Thank you Sakura, but where will I stay?"

"Well here for the moment. Some days you will stay in my house and others in Tenten's"

"Three houses?! For me there's no problem if she stays with me all the time" Naruto said.

"Well, I think the same but for Tsunade-sama there's a problem" She giggled. Hinata widened her eyes.

"I don't get it, she's girl, I'm a boy…ohhhh" Hinata blushed even more.

"Ok, here are the snacks. Cinnamon rolls, Hina's favorites" Sakura opened the box.

"Thanks Sakura"

"Sakura-chan? What is all that stuff for?" Naruto pointed at the papers.

"That..is important information. It's about Sasuke. The rumors were true; he killed Orochimaru…and now he is after his brother. According to some jonins, he will get there soon."

"Damn it!! His brother is really a problem. We need to do something!!"

"Yes, but I'll talk you about it later. Tsunade is already planning a mission" Sakura sighed.

"Guys, it's a bit late now, I need to go, see you later" She walked out.



"Bye!!" Naruto and Hinata said in unison

"I guess it's late, I'm exhausted" Naruto yawned.

"Yes me too"

"Look here I brought some blankets. Now you are part of the house, and I'm planning to talk to Tsunade, so you can stay here"

"Thank you Naruto. I-I…really appreciate your help"

"Don't worry. I'm here for you anytime you need me, never forget that. Remember I promised you not to fail…." _"God, she doesn't even remember about the chunnin exam, that's sad."_

"Huh?"

"I promise you not to fail, long time ago, maybe you don't remember"

"Oh…" Suddenly a picture popped in her mind. She remember fighting against her cousin and then falling unconscious.

"I was unconscious right? I don't know why I remembered the fight with Neji in the chunnin exams" She said

"Y-yes, you're right" He was shocked. "_What?! She remembered about that?! I can't tell anybody about this"_



"Hmm, Hinata, I think you should sleep in my bed, it's more comfortable, and I'll come to sleep here in the sofa"

"But Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Hinata, you're my special guest."

"Thanks" Naruto took her to his room and gave her the blankets. He took a pillow and walked meditative at the door.

"Good night Hinata-chan"

"Night Naruto, thank you"

He turned off the lights and sat in the sofa turning on the TV. _"And now… she remembered something that she wasn't supposed to. That's supposed to be wrong"_

Hinata was wrapped in the soft and warm blankets thinking about that moment that popped in her head. _"I was there, fighting afraid, but someone gave me the strength to continue. Now I remember why he looked at me so familiar. Thank you again Naruto. I just wonder why that's almost the only thing I remember of you. I still feel like if something is missing in my life."_

**Ok, that's all for now. Thank you a lot for reading!! If you wonder where Neji is…well I locked him in the bathroom until he apologizes for being mean and pathetically sarcastic.**

**Neji: No I won't.**

**H14: So stay there till Christmas.**

**Neji: Hey!! And I don't care cause I can easily escape.**

**H14: Ohh… ok but please tell what I asked you for.**

**Neji: Ok, reviews please. It's easy and quick. Make her happy.**

**H14: yeah, gimme reasons to continue. ****Luv ya all. Ja ne!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers

**Hello readers!! I'm really sorry I couldn't update as fast as I expected. Well if you ask me… my fingers are about to fall because of the cold, it has been raining a lot here, but actually it gave me an idea for this chapter XD. Ok then, the disclaimer. Today Lee will help me.**

**Lee: Oh thanks my youthful friend for giving me this amazing opportunity.**

**H14: Yeah your welcome… if giving a disclaimer is amazing for you.**

**Lee: Off course!! Hinoru-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 8**

It was one in the morning, the rain was falling heavily and the wind was blowing hardly. Hinata was staring at the roof trying to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she had a horrible nightmare. She was covered in sweat, she felt the coldness of that night and she had a fever at the same time.

_The nightmare…_

"What do you want me to do?!" Hinata cried. Her arms were chained. She was in a dark room. The walls were made of solid rock and there was no place were she could escape.

"_You don't need to ask. You already know what are you here for. You know you won't be able to do anything by yourself. Your family knows it, you friends know it too, everyone else too. You're weak, a failure, nothing more than that. You feel less, you're right in that" a man answered from the dark._

"_Let me go!! I-I don't know what you want me for. And.. maybe you're right." Tears fell from her eyes "But you won't make me…"_

"_I know your weakness Hinata, I also know your power" The man interrupted. "And you know you don't have other choice. I'll let you go when you are able to realize that."_

………………………_.end….._

She moved her pillow still with her eyes open. _"Every time I try to sleep…that nightmare appears in my mind. I feel it means something important, something to do with that space that is missing in my mind"_ She thought.

Naruto was sleeping well. He often shivered but he liked to sleep when it rained. Suddenly a lightning lighted the window and the sound of a the thunder woke him up.

"AHHHH!! My eyes, my ears!!"

"I'll check on Hinata, maybe the thunder woke her up… or maybe I did." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The blue-eyed boy walked quietly to his room where his guest was.

"Hinata-chan. Are you awake?" He whispered opening the door. He looked at the her. She was shivering and sweating.

"Hinata!! Are you ok?!" He ran to the bed were she was lying weakly.

"I'm…ok. Don't worry" She answered.

"No you're not." He touched her forehead.

" God!!, Hinata you're burning!!"

"I'm ok. Don't worry" She repeated

"How can I not worry about you Hinata?!"

"What?" She spoke

"You're always the same. Sakura told me that there's something I never realized about you, but I think the one who hasn't discovered something is you. You're not weak, we do care about you. Listen: don't-ever-feel-less!! I-I… really…don't know"

"Thank you and…. not know what?" she was confused

"I sometimes…feel, you know… no you don't, neither me. Never mind"

"What are you trying to say Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know Hina-chan." He took a towel and wrapped it around Hinata's shoulder.

"This will keep you a bit more warm from the cold, but you have fever" He scratched his head "I'll be watching over you all night, don't worry. I'll sit on the floor and drink some orange soda.

"But…I can't sleep" She said

"So let's go to the living room and watch TV"

"Ok" They grabbed the blankets and pillows, and headed to the living room. Naruto prepared some popcorn and turned on the TV. They were both sitting in the sofa with their blankets and pillows.

"Well, this is a new way to have a sleepover" Naruto said smiling. Hinata giggled.

"Thank you" She said

"Stop thanking me. You deserve it. Now let's see what's on TV. Hmmmm.. "Mystery Medical Diagnosis", well Sakura loves this but in my opinion as Shikamaru would say thi is troublesome"

"You're right she must love this kind of programs."

"Hmmm…in MTV…. "Next""

"I don't like it that much"

"Hmmm…Nick… "The Fairly Odd Parents?"

"Well, it's funny"

"Yeah it rocks. Let's watch it!" They watched TV for 2 hours then they just shuffled through the channels. The rain was still falling and Hinata was finally starting to fall asleep. Naruto took another blanket and covered her.

"_She looks so….Hinata"_ he smiled, but then it was replaced by a frown_"I wonder why I found her that way when I woke up"_

**Ok all for today. I'll try to update soon.**

**Lee: Any doubt, comment, idea review please!! **

**H14: Ok, Lee has spoken, don't wanna get him mad. Thank you all and thanks for the reviews of the last time X3. You're awesome guys!! Ja ne!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people. Again, later than expected, I'm so sorry. The rain still falling and we are having awesome earthquakes which my guest doesn't like that much.**

**Hanabi: Yes, I hate them as much as I hate telling disclaimers.**

**H14: Come on Hanabi, just this time.**

**Hanabi: Ok ok, this girl will never own anything in here.**

**H14: Sad but true. Oh… I'll like to thank the awesome reviews and alerts. And answering Sassysaku's question, yes that was Itachi. Sorry!!, I haven't checked my e-mail in a long time so I couldn't replay it . He'll appear again later on.**

**Hanabi: Blahblahblah… start the chapter or I'll eat your ice cream.**

**H14: Noooooo!! Hanabi, you're mean. Ok, chapter 9!!**

The sun was shining bright in Konaha's streets. Naruto was preparing his favorite breakfast: ramen. _"We finally have another mission today, I hop e we can find him, but I don't like the idea of having a new teammate"_ He sighed. He prepared a strawberry milkshake for Hinata and fruit juice for him.

"Hinata-chan!! You need to wake up, you will be training today, and I've got a mission!!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok" Hinata answered sleepy. She got up and arranged the sofa.

"Good morning Hinata, sorry to wake you up but it's already a bit late"



"Morning Naruto. D-don't worry" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Let's eat now. Kiba , Sakura and Shino will be here soon"

"K" She walked into the kitchen and sat in the small dining table. She drank the milkshake first.

"Wow, you really know how to prepare good drinks." She said

"Thanks. Believe it or not, I'm a pro in milkshakes"

"A-are you having a mission today?"

"Yes, and unfortunately, I'll have a new teammate"

"Why unfortunately?"

"I don't know, just we don't need a new teammate. Kakashi sensei is in the hospital, so we also are going to have a new sensei for this mission."

"Yes, he was badly injured in one of the lasts mission"

"Yup. I already took a shower, I'll change my clothes and clean the house" Naruto got up from the table.

"I'll take a shower" Hinata said.

__

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Naruuuuuuuuuto, Hinaaaaata!! We're here!!" Sakura yelled

" COME IN!!"

"You guys love to scream, don't you?!" Kiba spoke.

"Kiba, Shino!! Good to see you guys!! Shino, I almost couldn't recognize you" Naruto said happy to see his friends.

" What's up" Shino said

"You're tall!!" Kiba said

"Thanks I know"

"We're Hinata?" Sakura said

"Hinaataaa channn!!"

"I'm almost done" She walked out of the bedroom combing her long hair

"Hi Hina!! Sakura said

"How do you feel here?.. you know what I mean" Kiba chuckled. He liked to tease Hinata



"Kiba!!" she said shyly. Naruto was looking at Shino.

"Seriously Shino, you look different. You look like a drug seller"

"Drug seller?" Shino said confused. The others were trying to hold the laughs.

"Naruto, we have to go to Tsunade's office now" Sakura said

"Ok, let's go"

"Are you ready for the training Hinata?" Kiba asked

"Hai" The five teens walked out of the apartment. Team Kurenai, walked to the training fields while Naruto and Sakura headed to the office.

"Naruto, how is it going?"

"Well, yesterday Hinata had fever, so we couldn't sleep properly"

"Is she ok now?" Sakura asked

"I hope so, she looked good. You know what, you were right, she seems like she want to tell something"

"Yes, and is you business to discover what it is. I'm not helping you in that"



"Sakura please. It's really intriguing. She's a nice person, a beautiful girl and somehow I…."

"You what?" Sakura asked

"Huh?"

"You said she was beautiful and somehow you..?!"

"I don't know"

"Like her in sense of liking?" _"Yeah!! It's working!!"_

"Well, I think"

"Awww, you'll make such a cute couple" Sakura smile

"But she doesn't remember what was important for me, and I hope for her"

"You're right" She sighed

"What about you? Are you still being Sasuke's fan girl?"

"Never again a fan girl, I'm mature enough now. And same as you, for me he was like a brother"

"Is good to know that that freaking snake pedophile is dead" Naruto said



"Yes, but, know the problem is even bigger. What will he do if he is able to kill his brother? "

" That's one of my biggest fears" Naruto said. They arrived to the office. There was standing a pale boy with black clothes which looked a little like Sasuke, and a brown haired man standing next to Tsunade.

"Just in time, guys. This will be you're new Teammates. Sai, from the root division of the ANBU and Captain Yamato, an ANBU."

"Hi, I'm Sakura"

"Hey. My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Are you sure you are a male?" Sai asked Naruto

"What?!"

"I hope you guys get along well" Tsunade interrupted. Sakura and Naruto glared at Sai. "Thanks to Sakura now we have less Akatsuki left and a more information about them. You know your mission, be careful please"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok" Yamato said.

"Let's go" Naruto said _"He is annoying; this mission is going to be long. I just hope Hinata's problem keep safe. I still asking myself why she remembered what she shouldn't had"_

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading and …yay!!, the ice cream is safe!!**

**Hanabi: And what about me?! I was not in this chapter**

**H14: Say what I asked you to and you'll be rewarded**

**Hanabi: Reviews please, I'll be rewarded **

**H14: byeeee!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again readers!! Again sorry for the late update, but this time…**

**Shikamaru: What? School again?**

**H14: Nope, this time I spent my deserved vacations in Mexico.**

**Shikamaru: Oh, and what?**

**H14:?!**

**Shikamaru: That's not an excuse.**

**H14: Yes it is!! **

**Shikamaru: Well whatever. I'll make things easier, she doesn't own Naruto thank God.**

**H14: Wha…? Oh yesh… the disclaimer…thanks. So time to keep writing…**

**Chapter 10**

"Finally we arrived" Sakura whispered panting .

"Sai and I will be here making sure no one enter" Yamato said

" You already know the sign in case you need help"

"Thank you Sai" Sakura said

"Yes Sai, this mission had helped you a lot" Yamato spoke proudly.

"You're starting to be part of our team" Naruto said

"That's because I finally understand you guys." Sai smiled this time with his not so fake smile

"It's time to bring him back, Sakura"

"Let's go Naruto" They crossed the little cave which leaded to a valley. After those years, Naruto and Sakura hoped to find Sasuke alive and bring him back. The last reports informed that they were going to meet there. They got out of the cave watching the blurry sky, searching for him.

"This place…"

"This smells like iron…like blood" Sakura looked down.

"Where are they, Sakura?"

"I don't know, let's go further" Naruto nodded. They walked over the silent valley, it was dark and they could feel an evil chakra around. "_Finally here. This could be the end of many problems. Finally back to the village, together again our team. Hinata will be happy. And maybe… her horrible nightmare will be over."_ Naruto thought spacing out.

"Over there!" Sakura pointed a cliff. Naruto turned to see a surface covered in blood, damaged like if something had exploded, and laying in the floor, the corpse of Itachi.

"Itachi…is…dead" Naruto said surprised

"So finally he killed him" Sakura said looking at the dead Uchiha.

"But where is Sasuke?" Naruto clenched his fists.

" He's going away, I can feel it"

_Meanwhile in konoha…_

" Hinata?!" Kiba widened his eyes

"Hinata-chan?" Shino said shaking her arm.

"Shino, Kiba, run to the hospital, I'll go to the fifth's office. See you there" Kurenai said disappearing in a poof of smoke. Kiba took Hinata and they run to the hospital.

_Tsunade's office_

"Tsunade-sama, we need to go to the hospital now, it's an emergency" The red eyed woman said in a rush.

"What happened Kurenai?!"

"Hinata passed out, but this time, we were just training as usual, even a little less than the normal training, and there is no reason for her to faint that way unless…" Tsunade got up from the desk.

"He was killed. Let's go or it could be too late."

…………………………………………………………………………

"Kiba, do you think that Itachi was killed?"

"I don't know Shino, but I know that Sakura and Naruto are looking after him and Sasuke" Kiba said as the door opened. Tsunade and Kurenai entered to the white room. Kiba and Shino were sitting in chairs next to the bed were the unconscious Hinata was lying.

"Shino, Kiba thanks for your help" Kurenai said

"No problem sensei" Kiba said

"Will she wake up soon Tsunade-sama?"

"I hope, Shino, and also hope that his death caused his jutsu to break, not ours."

"But if ours breaks, there will be no problem because he is already dead, so there is no one who to serve"

"No Kiba, his sharingan was able to make her follow this order o matter what, if he is dead or not, she can't be able to realize she is free." Kurenai said

"Unless some can be able to break his jutsu, but that's impossible, we tried that at first for months" Tsunade said looking at Hinata.

"She's pale and cold, but she is breathing" She touched her forehead.

"We need to tell her cousin, but he's on a mission right?"

"No sensei, I saw Tenten and him this morning" Kiba said

"The ones in a mission are Kakashi's team"

"Right Shino, they are looking for Sasuke"

"Hinata…." Kurenai sat next to Hinata. "This girl already had a problem with herself". The door opened.

"Hi Shikamaru" They said

"You came just in time, we need to inform Neji about this situation" Kurenai said

"Ok. Kurenai sensei, you need to rest you look restless. I promised Asuma to take care about you and that baby"

"Yes sensei, you're pregnant, you should rest" Shino said. Kurenai looked at Hinata again. She was in charge of her, her parents trusted in her, and now that Hiashi was insane, she felt more responsibility for her.

"Go and take a rest Kurenai, Neji and Tenten will take care of her. And Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino will be helping me to do some research in case this is some type of illness; and if it's not, we'll try to look for something to help her" Tsunade said

"Ok, I trust you guys"

"I'll look for team Guy" Shikamaru and Kurenai walked out.

**Chapter 10 ends here!!, and also my vacations**

**Shikamaru: Why?**

**H14: Well here school starts in February, at this time we had our midyear vacations, and we are finally out in November.**

**Shikamaru: Oh… bad for you.**

**H14: Yes I know. Than**k** you all who read this fic and have a nice holiday!! Send me reviews and postcards!! Ja ne!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people!! First I want to thank you for the reviews X3, thanks for making me happy. Second, I want to say that I'm planning to edit this ff. Today I read it and… It was a little hard to understand, I'm so sorry. I won't change it; I'll just make it a little easier to read, so don't worry . Third, my birthday is tomorrow XD I'll be turning 15, yay! Ok, last (really have to say it?) … I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously:_

"_Hinata…." Kurenai sat next to Hinata. "This girl already had a problem with herself". The door opened._

"_Hi Shikamaru" They said_

"_You came just in time, we need to inform Neji about this situation" Kurenai said_

"_Ok. Kurenai sensei, you need to rest you look restless. I promised Asuma to take care about you and that baby"_

"_Yes sensei, you're pregnant, you should rest" Shino said. Kurenai looked at Hinata again. She was in charge of her, her parents trusted in her, and now that Hiashi was insane, she felt more responsibility for her._

"_Go and take a rest Kurenai, Neji and Tenten will take care of her. And Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino will be helping me to do some research in case this is some type of illness; and if it's not, we'll try to look for something to help her" Tsunade said_

"_Ok, I trust you guys"_

"_I'll look for team Guy" Shikamaru and Kurenai walked out._

Chapter 11

"_How troublesome, things are never ok in this village"_ Shikamaru said to himself walking with a bored face searching for Neji. He keet walking through the streets until he spotted team guy in one of the grocery stores.

"Hi Shikamaru, what's up?" Tenten said while drinking a steamy tea.

"Hinata is in the hospital"

"WHAT?!" lee said. Tenten almost dropped her drink

"What happened?"

"We don't know, but Tsunade-sama said that she need you to go, and you too Lee and Tenten."

"Let's go" Tenten said. The four run heading to the hospital.

__

_Outside the Konoha…_

"This has no point captain Yamato" Naruto said

"Naruto's right, sensei, we could have keep looking for him"

"I'ts not the time, Sakura, If we really want him back we should give him more time" Yamato said

"He's right, maybe after reaching his goal he changed his mind"

"But Sai, we don't even know what he's thinking on now"

"We never knew, Sakura. Let's go I'm tired and hungry" Naruto said.

They walked through the main gates. The sun was starting to set. Tsunade had to go to her office so she let Kiba and Shino in charge. She was tired too. Being a Hokage was hard. Jiraya used to help her, but after he died, she just had Shizune's help and her loyal student's. She was about to arrive her office when she heard a familiar voice complaining about being hung. "_Naruto? Finally they are back!" _She though.

"Naruto!"

"Hi Tsunade-sama!!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Thank God. Guys I need you to go to the hospital; and also tell Kiba and Shino to rest and look for me tomorrow"

"To the hospital?l" Sai said

"Yes, Hinata is having problems, it can be serious"

"Hinata-chan!!, what happened?!" Naruto said

"Don't tell me that Itachi's death caused this?, Tsunade -sama" Sakura asked

"So, that is the problem, I supposed it."

"Ok, Sakura, Sai, let's go" Naruto said

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, we'll help" They run quickly although they had almost no energy.

_Konoha's Hospital_

"I can't believe this, poor Hina" Tenten said

"Yes, she just felt down to the floor" Kiba said



"But there must be a reason"

"But we don't know, Lee" Shino said

"Tsunade said that probably Itachi was killed and caused damage in her because of that."

"You're right, Kiba, that must be the problem" Neji took a chair and sat next to Hinata. "She looks pale and weak, I don't like this" He spoke. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Tenten said. Sakura, Sai and Naruto entered panting.

"Guys, good to see you" Kiba said

"Kiba, Shino, Tsunade-sama said that you should rest and look for her tomorrow" Sakura said

"Don't worry we'll take care of her" Neji said

"Ok, bye guys, see you tomorrow" They took their stuff and closed the door. Naruto was looking at Hinata, the girl who saved his life, who believed in him, the one…he was starting to love.

"Hinata…" He walked closer "Why you again, this is so unfair"

"You're right, Hinata has been always an amazing person, a great friend and a powerful ninja" Sakura sigh

"Guys, I'll bring something to eat. Be right back" Sai said

"What are you going to do with her sister Hanabi?" Sakura asked

"Oh Gosh!! Hanabi, I almost forgot about her. Well for the moment my mom is at home but I need to take care of her in the mornings and nights."

"You can't leave that girl alone, Tenten trust me, she's not as good girl as she apparent to be" Neji said

"Hinata…" Naruto kept looking at her

"She'll be ok, Naruto" Lee said

"I promised not to leave her alone and now…"

"It's not your fault. We knew that this was going to happen. From now, we'll need to wait and take care of her" Sakura said putting a soft blanket in her feet. The night was starting to get cold.

"I won't fail; whatever it takes we need to help her"

"Yes Naruto, we need to make her have a life again" Neji said

**Ok, all for now!! Remember: Ideas welcome, also tell me if I have any mistake. Oh, and I have a new pool in my profile, the question is: "What's better, anime or manga?" My friends and I love to discuss this topic. Thanks for reading!! B-day cake for all!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!! Here's another chapter!! I'm so happy I'm finally writing this. I know I've already said this but…school is tiring. Today Kakashi is here to tell you one thing I guess you already know.**

**Kakashi: Hinoru-chan doesn't own anything but the plot.**

**H14: Thanks Kakashi; but you are forgetting about something else.**

**Kakashi: Don't be so inpatient, I'm supposed to say that at the end of the chapter.**

**...**

_Previously: _

"_Hinata…" Naruto kept looking at her_

"_She'll be ok, Naruto" Lee said_

"_I promised not to leave her alone and now…"_

"_It's not your faul, Naruto. We knew that this was going to happen. From now, we'll need to wait and take care of her" Sakura said putting a soft blanket in her feet. The night was starting to get cold._

"_I won't fail; whatever it takes we need to help her"_

"_Yes Naruto, we need to make her have a life again" Neji said_

_..._

**Chapter 12 XD**

The wind was blowing hardly at this time of the year. Inside the cold hospital and everyone was quiet and calm. Hinata's eyes were still closed, but something else was happening in her mind.

……………………………………….

"_You will never escape from this Hyuga" Itachi said "You'll never escape" She was in a cave, a place she was ure she had already seen in a dream before. Hinata fell to her knees. He looked at her deeply in her eyes, making her feel trapped. She started crying. _

"_I know y- you are as bad as everybody else think, let me go" She said_

"_I'll do anything to reach my goal, to reach his goal, my brother's…" He spoke his final words before disappearing. She got up and tried to escape. Two men blocked the entrance._

"_You'll warned kid; your clan, that kid Uzumaki or the destruction of your whole village…_

……………………_End of the dream(…well nightmare)……………….._

Her eyes suddenly opened. She looked at her surroundings, which seemed familiar "_Is this the hospital?" _The room was almost empty, except for a chair next to the window, where Naruto was 

looking at the starry night. She sat in her bed making a blanket over her to fall to the floor. Naruto turned to see surprised.

"Who are you?" She said.

"Hinata!! I can't believe it!!" He run to hug her. She didn't moved.

"Excuse me, who are you? I can't see very well"

"Hinata? I know you know who I am" He said

"I don't have time, sorry" She got up and walked through the door. _"Who was that?, he said I know him"_ She kept walking.

Naruto was watching her from behind quietly; he had no idea what to do. She was almost outside off the hospital when she remembered something. Suddenly tears started falling doesn't from her eyes.

"Naruto" She whispered. "I have to…" She started running in direction to her home letting tears fall to the floor. She still was wearing the long white clothes from the hospital.

Naruto was paralyzed, the best thing he could do was calling someone, before it was too late. This time there was no way back, she was forced to do something she didn't wanted to. He took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Sakura-chan, she woke up, she run from the hospital" He hung up before she could say a word. He run following her quietly from behind

This was something he didn't wanted to happen. _"Why her" _he kept asking himself. He wasn't sure of what she was going to do, but he knew that Hinata was still Hinata, no matter what she was forced to do.

In another side of the village Sakura was trying to think on what to do. She didn't know who to talk. She was happy because she survived, but she was worried. She walked once again through her room thinking. She took her backpack and left. She knew she wouldn't help staying there.

Hinata was still running through the streets. She didn't knew Naruto was following her. Suddenly she stopped panting; she was outside the mansion. The wind kept blowing. Naruto stopped too. He looked at her from the back. Her dark blue hair was waving.

"_Hinata" _He thought "_what will you do now"_

**O.O….. Ok, all for now. Now your turn Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Review please, she loves ideas too.**

**H14: Thanks for reading guys!! I really appreciate it X3 Bye!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys!! I'm really really sorry for the late update but my computer wasn't working well. I finally fixed it, so the first thing I decided to do was to update this fic. Thank you for your patience. Well, today Ino is here to tell you something. **

…**..**

……

…**.Ino? Ino!! INO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

……

**Ok, it seems she's not here so …. I'll say it. I don't own Naruto**

_**Previously…**_

_Hinata was still running through the streets. She didn't knew Naruto was following her. Suddenly she stopped panting; she was outside the mansion. The wind kept blowing. Naruto stopped too. He looked at her from the back. Her dark blue hair was waving._

"_Hinata", __he thought "__what will you do now"_

…………………………………

**Chapter 13 **

The night was getting colder. Hinata shivered and kept looking at her home, the place which was witness of all her life; the times she enjoyed, the times she suffered and the times where the silence turned into pain. She slowly walked closer. She wiped off her tears and took a deep breath. She opened the big gates and walked through them. Naruto kept watching carefully. He was completely clueless about why she decided to go there. Finally she opened the door. She looked around and closed her eyes.

"_I don't get it. This house is completely empty and she already knows that" _Naruto thought. He crawled closer, but still hiding. When he noticed Hinata was already upstairs, where her room was, he decided to get in carefully. She was sitting in her bed, looking through the window with a kunai in her hands.

"What should I do" She whispered as she started crying again. Naruto was looking at her from the door. She kept staring at the sky, watching the starry night.

"_Should I leave_?",Naruto thought, "_I think I should let her be alone_" He started his way back without making a noise and he got finally out off the mansion, wishing to find a solution for the problem. He walked slowly and tired. It was already 2:00 am, and he had a tired week in that mission. Suddenly, he spotted a pink haired girl running to him.

"Naruto!" Thank God I found you. Where is she?"Sakura asked

"She is in her home; I've followed her since she woke up and left the hospital. But I still don't get why she decided to go home." He said. Sakura sighed.

"Well know we have to think quickly on what to do, you know many lives could be involved in this. I think it's a little risky to live her alone. What was she doing?"

"She was sitting in her bed staring at the sky thinking on what to do with a kunai in her hands" He explained.

"I'm still worried, let me call Tsunade to ask her for an advise, she is very wise" she grabbed her cellphone.

"Don't do that Sakura! I don't want anybody to find this out" Naruto said taking Sakura's phone off her hands.

"I'm afraid. I don't want them to harm her, or to make a big noise of his, I know we can solve it. I know that no matter in what freaking justu she is trapped she will always be Hinata." He looked at her. She could notice something different in the way he was talking: he was serious and worried.

"Ok, you are right Naruto, but I know she will understand this. I understand you. Hinata is my friend, the kind of friend everybody would like to have."

"Ok" He handed her the cell phone back.

Tsunade was about to sleep when her phone started ringing. "Isn't it too late for emergencies? I told the guys that if I'm tired they can only call if it's completely necessary. Who could be?",she told to herself.

"Hello?"

"_Tsunade, this is Sakura. We need your advise now, it's really important. Naruto is here, I'll put it in speaker mode so we both can listen"_

"What is it_?"_

"_Hinata woke up, she is alright but the jutsu is not controlled, she is now in her home, I followed _

_her. We don't know what to do" _Naruto said

"_We want to try solving it by ourselves" _Sakura spoke. Tsunade was surprised, this time she had almost nothing to say.

"If you want to solve in your way it's ok, but I only give you this night. I trust you but his situation is hard. Don't let her be by herself, if you need my help just call me"

"_Ok_" They said in unison. "_Thank you a lot_" Sakura said.

(Back with Naruto and Sakura)

"Let's go there, we just need to think how to get close to her" Naruto said to Sakura.

"Naruto, we better hurry" She started running.

"Wait, wait"

"If she got in her home alone maybe she'll take a wrong decision" Sakura explained. Naruto widened his eyes

"No, it can't be!!, we must stop her before she do it"

**All for now!! Yes this is one of the lasts chapters, but I'm still opened to ideas. And help me to correct my mistakes please X3**

**Ino: Hey…**

**H14: Where were you?!**

**Ino: Shopping?**

**H14: I told you to stay here!! Ok at least help me with the last part.**

**Ino: Reviewing is good for your health, and also good for H14.**

**H14: Thank you guys, see ya!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi my awesome readers!! Ready for another chapter? First as always I'll like to thank you for reading and thank my reviewers X3 Today I have someone with me who will like to tell you something you already know but is still important.**

**Sasuke: I don't want, and if it's so obvious why do I have to say ot?**

**H14: Because it's important and come on, pleaaaaase.**

**Sasuke: Ok. Hn, as you know Hinoru-chan doesn't own anything in here but the plot.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Previously:**_

"_Let's go there, we just need to think how to get close to her" Naruto said to Sakura._

"_Naruto, we better hurry" She started running._

"_Wait, wait"_

"_If she got in her home alone maybe she'll take a wrong decision" Sakura explained. Naruto widened his eyes_

"_No, it can't be!!, we must stop her before she do it"_

……………………………………………….**Chapter 14**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inside the almost empty and noiseless Hyuga mansion, a pale eyed girl kept staring at the sky. Memories came to her mind. Now that she was able to remember everything, her situation hurt her more. Everything she felt was confusion, sadness and a strong power for the inside who made her take the decision to take away a life. The question was: whose? That question will be the end of her suffering, but it will also become a start of another. Her arms hurt like if they were wrapped by a snake covered in needles and her heart beatings were awfully stong and painful, all as a result of power of Itachi's abilities.

Her family was important for her. Even if his father Hiashi was never able to understand and give her a real support as a family. Hanabi was her beloved sister, even if she never knew the situation with his father. And Neji always was there standing by her side if she needed him, making her feel a great support.

Naruto was more than a crush, he was an example strength. In many ways they were similar. He made her keep going, made her smile and the most important, make her feel she was worthy.

She also knew she wasn't able to betray her village letting it be destroyed. A village which she was fighting for. All of the options she had symbolized lives.

Her sight was still attracted by the dark sky. It was a beautiful night, she could appreciate the stars, something she had always enjoyed.

"_I remember the night before I saw him again. I remember it was a beautiful night like this. I was thinking about wishes." _She thought. _" Maybe for me, that doesn't work. But my father must be right, stars represent dreams. For me, both are far away." _She sighed. " If I take away any of this lives, I won't be able to be known as the same Hinata. The only way to be ok…is taking away my own?" She whispered to herself looking at the kunai she kept holding.

"This represent the truth that everyone had always told me: I'm weak, and facing situations like this make me even weaker" ,she held her weapon tightly, "but this must be the only solution" She closed her eyes meditating: was this what somebody else would do?

Still confused she heard a noise from the outside. It sounded like fast steps and strong breathing, but she was to busy in her mind that she didn't cared. She hands were shaking but she kept holding the kunai tightly. The steps grew louder and louder, she turned back and Sakura and Naruto entered panting.

"Before you do anything listing to us!" Naruto said

"Naruto…" Hinata looked at him.

"I know your strength is greater that the power of any jutsu or whatever is called what they did to you-"

"Hinata, you might don't know this, but the key of everything in this world is the will, something you have shown to us before" Sakura said interrupting Naruto. Hinata just kept looking at them. Her will? In that moment she tried hard to find it, but she was becoming numbed by the jutsu.

"Hinata, are you listening?!" Naruto said. She fell to her knees shivering, but her hand kept holding the knife.

"I-I can't… " She said. She held the kunai closer to her. Naruto appeared behind her and holded her arms.

"I promised you I'll never let you alone" He told her.

"Hinata" Sakura sat next to her. Suddenly Hinata started calming, the kunai started falling from her hands . Naruto held her form behind resting her head in his chest.

"Hinata?" Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura, I know she will be ok"

**I know it's short!! Sorry, but I can't write longer chapters.**

**Sasuke: Review please.**

**H14: Ja ne!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo readers!! Finally another chapter XD I finally updating!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and alerts I received, I really appreciate it. I decided not to tell the disclaimer today because obviously…**

**Kakashi: It's important to tell it!**

**H14: b-but, but…….what are you doing here?!**

**Kakashi: I have the key of your home.**

**H14: But how??**

**Kakashi: Well, anyway…… she doesn't own naruto.**

**H14: Wait!! How did you get the key??**

**Previously………………..**

_"Hinata, are you listening?!" Naruto said. She fell to her knees shivering, but her hand kept holding the knife._

_"I-I can't… " She said. She held the kunai closer to her. Naruto appeared behind her and holded her arms._

_"I promised you I'll never let you alone" He told her._

_"Hinata" Sakura sat next to her. Suddenly Hinata started calming, the kunai started falling from her hands . Naruto held her form behind resting her head in his chest._

_"Hinata?" Sakura said_

_"Don't worry Sakura, I know she will be ok"_

* * *

**Chapter…..I don't remember lol **

The sun was starting to appear in the deep dark sky. It has been already 5 hours since Naruto stopped Hinata from committing what could have been the worst thing she could do. Naruto was totally sleepless. Almost two days without closing his eyes, almost two days waiting for his nightmare to end. Sakura was downstairs as Naruto ordered her to prevent somebody else to enter. Hinata was completely asleep. Naruto noticed that this time, she wasn't having any nightmares, which made him feel somehow relief .

_**Hinata's dream…..**_

_She stopped running, finally she was free from the cave where she has being all that time. She arrived to a beautiful place with a peaceful lake, she looked at her reflection in the water. She noticed the sky was starry, but this time something was different. There was no darkness around her, it was completely a sunny and warm._

_She looked up at the sky, but there were no stars. _

"_This is strange, but I like it. I love the warm days like this, and I also love stars." She looked at the lake._

"_It's like…if one of my dreams come true, well, the craziest one I think but, what does this mean?"_

………………………………_..._

Naruto was about to fall asleep. "_I'm hungry!! Soooo hungry and tired!!" _He thought. Hungry and tired was the worst combination ever for him.

He looked ate Hinata who was resting in his chest. All this time, he never realized that he really never took the time to understand Hinata. Even if Sakura tried to make him understand, he was always so busy training and trying to achieve his goals. He already new he loved her, but he finally understood why. She was there always, when everybody else laugh of his failures.

She represented his likes in a person's personality. She was intelligent, nice, hard worker and she was able to understand him perfectly. "Sometimes our fate is right in front of us but we don't notice until we are about to loose it. I'm sorry Hinata" He whispered.

Almost one more our passed. Hinata was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and discovered something: the pain was gone. She started to move her legs.

"Hinata-chan!! You are okey!!" He hugged her.

"Naruto!" She noticed she was close to him. "Thank you" She blushed

"Thank you Hinata" he smiled "Thanks to you I realized something."

"R-really? What is it?"

"I was blinded by my own ambitions" He said

"What do you mean?" He looked at her and kissed her slightly.

"Oh, thank you, me too" She smiled.

"Yes, I know that, and I'll be the happiest Hokage ever if you decide to stay with me" Naruto said.

"I will, but explain me something" Hinata said

"Tell me"

"What happened?" She said

"Come with me, Tsunade will be glad to see you, we will explain you everything there. But let's have breakfast first, I'm really hungry" Hinata giggled " Ok, let's go"

"Sakuraaaaaaa!!" Naruto yelled going downstairs

"Hinata!!" Sakura ran to hug her "I knew you could do it"

"Thanks Sakura" Hinata smiled

"We need to go to Hokage's office, but food first please" Naruto said

"Let's go to may house, I'll prepare you something.

The tree went out of the Hyuga mansion. Finally after this they will have a little of rest. The morning was warm and beautiful.

Hinata was worried about her family. Her father was important for her. She thought maybe if he knew the things were over, he will be again the caring father he once was. She remembered the dream she had. Maybe, after all the suffering, things were going to change. There were many things she wanted to do. Now that she had the opportunity there are many things that she wanted to change.

* * *

**Yes I know it's toooooo short. I'm really sorry, but the next thing has to be written in a chapter apart. I promise I will update sooner this time.**

**Kakashi: really?**

**H14: YES, PROMISE!!**

**Kakashi: Ok, so review and have a nice day, gotta go.**

**H14: Hey my keys!! Well anyway…. Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
